The Warbler Traducción
by BitchRiggs
Summary: Kurt es un exitoso actor, viviendo por su trabajo. No pone mucha atención a las perturbadoras cartas que llegan, pero un día cuando llega a casa, encontrando las ventanas rotas y palabras de odio pintadas en las paredes, sus amigos lo convencen de que necesita protección, Es ahí cuando los Warblers y especialmente Blaine Anderson, el guapo guardaespaldas, aparecen en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción autorizada de "The Warbler " de Awela

Su perfil: .net (/) u (/) 6259017 (/) Awela

Su historia: .net (/) s (/) 11600860 (/)1 (/) The-Warbler

Glee no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, sólo me dedico a compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

Kurt tomó su bebida y vació su copa de un trago. Sabía que no debió haber aceptado ir a una cita a ciegas, especialmente cuando Rachel la había arreglado. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en una taberna con un guapo pero molesto extraño, y no podía ir a otro  
lugar.

"Tienes que moverte y salir" Rachel dijo. "Aún eres muy joven para pasar tus noches entre cuatro paredes."

Así que aceptó conocer a Rich, un joven hombre que hacía representaciones de pirata y era un psíquico. Bueno, cuando Kurt escuchó esa oración, casi salió corriendo del lugar. La última cosa que necesitaba era un lunático molestándolo con sus 'visiones'  
pero como Rachel lo estaba esperando sola en casa y le había prometido que le daría una oportunidad, se quedó. Pero después de escuchar el parloteo del hombre por casi una hora, Kurt sólo quería embriagarse y olvidar que esa noche pasó.

Como si no tuviera que preocuparse de cosas más importantes… Había un estreno en camino, tenía que terminar su primer libro, su nuevo álbum y encima de todo eso, ahora tenía que lidiar con amenazas.

Claro, había tenido amenazas antes. Había sido el único chico abiertamente gay en la secundaria, el chico raro con ropa extraña, y los jugadores del equipo de fútbol gustaban de torturarlo. Cuando se mudó a Nueva York y se hizo popular, fue mucho peor.  
Había gente que lo odiaba por su éxito y él tuvo que aprender cómo protegerse de esa gente. Y lo había manejado muy bien hasta entonces.

Pero había empezado de nuevo unas semanas atrás y había sido mucho más horrible que antes. Había recibido cartas y llamadas de un extraño, diciéndole que debería retirarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Su manager no lo tomó seriamente pero él no  
podía dejar de pensar en eso. No podía estar seguro de que no hubiera algo más serio pasando y tenía miedo de eso.

"…y creo que sería lo mejor para ambos."

Kurt miró a Rich, parpadeando en confusión. No estaba escuchando para nada y no tenía idea de lo que el otro hombre decía.

"Sí, claro" murmuró y volteó a pedir otra bebida. Sería una noche larga.

"Entonces, ¿estás bien con eso?" Rich preguntó.

"Disculpa, ¿qué?" Kurt preguntó.

"Mira, Kurt, hemos estado hablando por un par de horas y es obvio que somos perfectos el uno para el otro." Rich dijo y tomó la mano de Kurt. "Deberíamos ir a un lugar… más privado."

Apretó la mano de Kurt y le sonrió. Pero el hombre del otro lado de la mesa no podía formar una respuesta. Rich no era… no estaba… no quería eso, ¿cierto?

"Yo..." Kurt murmuró.

"Lo lamento tanto, cariño. ¡Te juro que no quería llegar tarde!"

Kurt miró al hombre junto a él y frunció el ceño. Le estaba hablando a Kurt pero porqué…

El hombre sonrió y sacó la silla junto a Kurt y se sentó, tomando la mano de Kurt de la de Rich.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" Rich preguntó y saltó de su asiento.

"Hablando con mi novio." El hombre respondió y guiñó mientras se volteaba hacia Kurt. "Espero que no te haya molestado esperarme."

"No" Kurt contestó. "Para nada. Cariño."

Rich abrió su boca pero nada salió. No esperaba algo así. Kurt tampoco, pero era un buen actor, no tenía problema actuando como enamorado con un extraño si eso significaba deshacerse de Rich.

"Si nos disculpas…" el hombre dijo, hablándole a Rich esta vez.

"Tú... tú… nunca te perdonaré esto." Rich dijo con desprecio y se fue.

"Gracias." Kurt dijo aliviado cuando Rich salió de su vista.

"Vi que estabas literalmente sufriendo al escuchar esa mierda." El hombre dijo. "No podía dejarte sufriendo la noche entera."

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte." Kurt dijo.

"¿Por qué tuviste que salir con él si no te gusta?" el hombre preguntó.

"Era una cita a ciegas." Kurt rodó los ojos. "Mi mejor amiga me insistió conocerlo pero..."

"Blaine Anderson." El hombre dijo.

"Uhm... ¿Disculpa?" Kurt preguntó en confusión.

"Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson" el hombre - Blaine - repitió.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt dijo y se estiró para tomar la mano del hombre.

Esperó un jadeo o un "¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres Kurt Hummel!" Pero nada de eso pasó. Como si Blaine no supiera quién era. Y Kurt estaba increíblemente agradecido por eso.

"Entonces, Kurt, ¿te gustaría algo de beber?" Blaine preguntó. "No trataré de conquistarte, no te preocupes. Pero estoy aquí solo y podríamos salvarnos de una noche solitaria."

"Es una gran idea." Kurt sonrió.

* * *

Blaine no era como los hombres que había conocido antes. No le importaba quién era, cuál era su trabajo o cualquier otra cosa en cuanto a Kurt. Como si supiera que Kurt no quería hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Mayormente hablaban de música y alcohol, y  
momentos divertidos relacionados con el alcohol. Y Kurt estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida. Blaine realmente sabía lo que necesitaba y después de un par de bebidas, sentía que podía confiarle a Blaine sus pensamientos más secretos.

"Mis amigos piensan que necesito a alguien." Kurt dijo después de una corta pausa. "Piensan que necesito una relación, pero ¿sabes qué? Están mal. No necesito un hombre."

"A veces las personas piensan que necesitan una relación para satisfacer sus necesidades." Blaine dijo. "Pero eso no es verdad. La mayoría de las personas sólo necesitan una buena follada. Sin responsabilidad, sin dolor, sin cursis películas de romance..."

"Oye, las cursis películas de romance son buenas." Kurt lo cortó.

"Si tú lo dices, cariño." Blaine se rio.

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de tus puntos." Kurt dijo. "A veces las personas están demasiado ocupadas para tener una relación. ¿Por qué no pueden entender eso?"

"Tal vez porque eres demasiado sexy para estar soltero." Blaine guiñó.

"Quieres conquistarme." Kurt se rio.

"No, quiero tener sexo contigo." Blaine replicó.

Kurt se mordió el labio. Normalmente mandaría lejos a Blaine luego de esa declaración pero, tal vez por el alcohol corriendo en su sistema, quería lo mismo. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien y la idea de tener sexo sin consecuencias  
era tan incitadora...

"Vayamos a mi casa" Blaine dijo cuando vio su expresión.

Kurt asintió y tomó su mano.

Kurt nunca había tenido algo de una sola noche antes. Se seguía diciendo a él mismo que necesitaba una relación, que necesitaba a alguien en su vida. Pero eso no era verdad. Ya tenía demasiados problemas en su vida, no necesitaba otra persona por la cual  
preocuparse.

Pero extrañaba el sexo... Lo supo desde el segundo en que entró por la puerta de Blaine y tomó el cuello del hombre, presionando un beso en sus labios. Blaine no esperó, pateó la puerta y la cerró y tomó las piernas de Kurt por debajo de su trasero y  
levantó al hombre, llevándolo a su habitación. Dejó a Kurt en la cama y se puso sobre él, atacándolo con su boca de nuevo. Kurt gimió y tomó el cabello de Blaine, bajándolo hasta su cuello. Blaine lamió la piel sensible detrás de la oreja de Kurt  
y bajó la cabeza, succionando y lamiendo el cuello de Kurt mientras seguía gimiendo.

Cuando Blaine se separó para sacarse la ropa, Kurt se sentó y empujó al hombre hacia la cama junto a él.

"Permíteme" dijo.

Blaine no podía hacer nada más que asentir y seguir el movimiento de Kurt con sus ojos. Dios, el hombre era tan talentoso. Presionó sus largos dedos bajo la camiseta de Blaine y trazó círculos en su pecho antes de levantar la camisa sobre la cabeza de  
Blaine.

Luego recostó a Blaine y lamió sus labios, sus dedos regresando a los botones de su propia camisa. Kurt sonrió y observó a Blaine mirándolo con ojos hambrientos mientras mostraba más y más de su pálida piel.

Cuando ya no tenía la camisa, Kurt desabotonó sus pantalones y se los sacó sin quitarse del regazo de Blaine.

"Dios, eres flexible" Blaine murmuró.

"Es parte de mi trabajo" Kurt contestó mientras se movía hacia abajo para trabajar con los pantalones de Blaine.

"Bien, no creo que quiera saber lo que eso significa" Blaine rio.

Una vez que estaban desnudos, Blaine bajó de la cama para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Regresó con lubricante con sabor a fresa y decenas de condones. Kurt levantó una ceja.

"Si eres suficientemente bueno, te mantendré cerca para un par de rondas más" se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera formular una respuesta, Blaine estaba encima de él, separando sus piernas. Kurt odiaba esta parte, dolía demasiado y la mayoría de las veces no quería continuar después de eso. Pero los dedos de Blaine lo dilataron gentilmente  
mientras el hombre usaba su mano libre y su boca para hacer que Kurt se relajara, masajeando su ingle y lamiendo su pene. Hizo un trabajo tan perfecto que Kurt no podía esperar para ser preparado completamente. Necesitaba a Blaine, dentro de él, ahora.

Retiró las manos de Blaine y se puso encima de él otra vez. Bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de Blaine, sosteniéndolo hasta que se posicionó encima de su pene. Bajó lentamente al principio y se dio tiempo para acostumbrase a estar así. Había pasado tanto  
tiempo...

Cuando el ligero dolor en su trasero se fue, comenzó a moverse.

"Oh" Blaine gimió, enterrando sus uñas en la cadera de Kurt, a punto de hacerlo sangrar.

"¿Te gusta?" Kurt susurró mientras se agachaba para besar a Blaine y empujó sus manos arriba de su cabeza mientras se movía más rápido.

"Sí. Sí." Blaine jadeó.

Era probablemente por el largo tiempo que había pasado sin tener sexo pero Kurt se vino a sólo unos minutos después, gritando el nombre de Blaine. El hombre debajo de él lo tomó y lo presionó contra la cama, moviéndose entre sus piernas. Blaine movió  
su pene rápidamente adentro y afuera, presionando besos sobre el cuello y pecho de Kurt. Kurt puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura apretadamente, dándole un mejor acceso mientras Blaine seguía presionándose contra él. No le tomó demasiado tampoco.  
Cerró sus ojos y se vino con un gemido.

Si Kurt pensó que Blaine necesitaba tiempo para reponerse de sus orgasmos, estaba equivocado.

Sólo llegaron a la cocina para conseguir algo de tomar y se encontró presionado contra la encimera con Blaine penetrándolo desde atrás. Después lo hicieron en el sillón también. Y cuando fueron a tomar una ducha para limpiarse, Blaine lo tomó y lo empujó  
contra la pared, haciéndolo tener un orgasmo por cuarta vez en la noche.

Kurt estaba seguro de que continuarían toda la noche si no hubiera checado su teléfono. Pero lo hizo cuando Blaine salió para conseguir snacks y agua. Tenía nueve llamadas perdidas, todas de Rachel. Era claro que algo había pasado y la llamó inmediatamente.

"¡Gracias a Dios! He tratado de contactarte por horas" Rachel dijo cuando contestó su teléfono.

"¿Qué pasó?" Kurt preguntó serio, el mareo feliz del sexo se había ido.

"Tienes que regresar a la casa. Algo... algo pasó." Rachel dijo.

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó.

"Sólo regresa. Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos." Rachel dijo y terminó la llamada.

Kurt se quejó y saltó de la cama para recoger su ropa.

"¿A dónde vas?" Blaine preguntó mientras entraba al cuarto.

"A casa" Kurt contestó, poniéndose los zapatos. "Lo siento, de verdad que sí. Pero algo pasó y tengo que regresar inmediatamente. Aunque, gracias. Realmente necesitaba esto."

Presionó un beso en los labios de Blaine y dejó el departamento antes de que Blaine pudiera contestar.

"De nada." Blaine murmuró, mirando el punto donde había visto a Kurt por última vez. Rayos, ese hombre era maravilloso. Y ni siquiera le había pedido su número.

* * *

Kurt sintió una onda de mareo mientras salía del taxi frente a su casa.

Aunque eran casi las 4 de la mañana, parecía que las luces de cada casa estaban encendidas, dándole al edificio un extraño parecido a Navidad. Y había demasiados autos estacionados, demasiadas personas paradas frente a la casa.

Tragó saliva y se apresuró a llegar, en frente de la puerta lo detuvo un policía.

"Lo siento, señor, pero no puede..."

"Es mi casa" Kurt dijo y empujó la mano del hombre. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Encontró a aún mucha más gente en su sala y estaba lleno de pánico. Miró alrededor, sus ojos buscando a Rachel y suspiró en alivio cuando finalmente la encontró.

"Dios, Rachel, ¿qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó. "¿Y dónde está Danny?"

"Con Mercedes. No queríamos que viera." Rachel contestó.

"¿Qué pasó?" Kurt preguntó cuando se calmó un poco. Al menos Danny estaba bien.

"Escuchamos un ruido en las escaleras" Rachel dijo en voz baja. "Llamé a la policía inmediatamente y cuando llegaron aquí, encontraron esto."

Señaló hacia la ventana y Kurt salió corriendo. Estaba tan preocupado por Rachel y Danny que no había visto las marcas en la pared la primera vez. Pero ahora eran visibles, palabras pintadas con un rojo oscuro. No estaba seguro si sería posible limpiarlas.  
Miró la primera palabra, la que había escuchado tantas veces en la preparatoria, y desvío la mirada. No quería enfrentar todo eso.

"¿Sabes quién lo hizo?" Le preguntó a Rachel.

"No" Rachel dijo tristemente. "Era un hombre pero estaba demasiado oscuro afuera para ver su cara. Se fue antes de que llegara la policía."

Kurt asintió, masajeando su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarlo vivir? No quería demasiado. Sólo un lugar donde pudiera vivir en paz con su familia y concentrarse en su trabajo. Nada más.

"Sé que hemos hablado sobre eso y no te encanta la idea, pero creo que es tiempo de conseguirte un guardaespaldas." Rachel dijo cuidadosamente.

Un guardaespaldas. Si un acosador no era suficiente, tendría que contratar a un extraño para protegerlo. Demasiado por privacidad.

Pero sabía que Rachel tenía razón. Si queríapaz, necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Probablemente sería suficiente para asustar al acosadory no tendría que preocuparse más por él.

"Tienes razón" dijo en voz baja. "Será lo primero que haga en la mañana."


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción autorizada de "The Warbler" de Awela  
Su perfil: .net (/) u (/) 6259017 (/) Awela

Su historia: .net (/) s (/) 11600860 (/) 1 (/) The-Warbler

Glee no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, sólo me dedico a compartirla con todos ustedes.

Disfruten :)

* * *

Kurt no había dormido nada. El simple pensamiento de un extraño yendo a su casa y amenazando a su familia y mejor amiga lo asustaba demasiado para cerrar los ojos aunque Rachel se había quedado con él y le aseguró que lo cuidaría mientras descansaba un poco.

Una vez que vio que eran las 8:00 en su teléfono, salió de la cama y llamó a Mercedes. Tenía que saber si Danny estaba bien y necesitaba la ayuda de Mercedes. Rachel tenía razón, no estaba seguro y necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Un guardaespaldas... Un hombre alto, corpulento en una camiseta apretada, pantalones negros y botas. Alguien que haría que su acosador lo dejara en paz. Y alguien que observara cada uno de sus pasos. Genial. Eso es lo que necesitaba.

Llamó a Mercedes y acordaron encontrarse en una hora. Tomó una rápida ducha y se metió en prendas de ropa frescas. Fue más lento de lo que esperaba, dado que todo su cuerpo estaba a dolorido por la noche anterior. Sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras. No había sido tan atrevido antes pero no se arrepentía. Blaine era increíble y nunca lo olvidaría. Qué pena que sólo fuera algo de una noche.

"Alguien tuvo una buena noche" Rachel sonrió cuando vio a Kurt cojeando. "Así que Rich y tú se llevaron bien."

Kurt abrió la boca para decirle a Rachel que no era Rich con quien había dormido, pero decidió no hablarle sobre Blaine. Sabía lo que Rachel pensaría, así que lo dejó pasar.

"Hablé con Mercedes. Nos está esperando." Kurt dijo finalmente. "Necesito un café pero después nos podemos ir."

Se hizo un café y lo bebió rápido, así que estaba listo para irse. No quería desperdiciar tiempo. Tenía que ver si Danny estaba bien, luego hablar con Mercedes y Tina sobre el guardaespaldas, y tenía trabajo que hacer también. No iba a dejar todo por un lunático.

Veinte minutos después llegaron a casa de Mercedes, saltó del auto y se apresuró a la puerta, sin esperar que Rachel se le uniera. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó que Mercedes le abriera.

Casi un minuto después, su amiga abrió la puerta y Kurt entró sin esperar.

"Cuarto de huéspedes" Mercedes dijo. Sabía que Kurt querría ver a Danny primero. "Se despertó hace media hora. Quería hacerle el desayuno pero él dijo que no tenía hambre."

"Gracias, Mercedes." Kurt dijo y corrió por las escaleras.

Abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda y se metió. Las palabras de Mercedes eran ciertas, Danny estaba sentado en la cama, viendo caricaturas. Estaba pálido, más pálido de lo normal, sus rizos pelirrojos estaban acomodados en todas direcciones. Kurt sonrió mientras veía al chico. Desde su quinto cumpleaños Danny comenzó a poner atención a su apariencia, especialmente a su cabello rizado. Kurt pensó que su cabello era precioso y especial pero Danny lo odiaba porque sus compañeros se burlaban de él. Kurt no podía entender por qué. Con su piel de porcelana, cabello largo y rojo y ojos avellana, Danny era como un muñeco.

"Hey" Kurt dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba más.

Danny se volteó y saltó cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba atrás de él. Se apresuró hacia Kurt y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando.

"Está bien." Kurt dijo, recorriendo con sus dedos el cabello del pequeño para confortarlo. Se insultó a sí mismo por no ir antes. No debió haber dejado que Rachel lo convenciera de quedarse en casa el resto de la noche.

"Estaba tan asustado" Danny dijo en voz baja. "Había un hombre y quería meterse en la casa..."

"Lo sé, cariño" Kurt susurró. "Todo es mi culpa. Debí haber hecho algo antes. Pero no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Hablaré con Mercedes y Tina y ellas nos encontrarán un guardaespaldas para que estemos a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Danny asintió.

"¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?" El chico preguntó. "Extraño mi cuarto y tengo hambre."

"No podemos" Kurt dijo con tristeza. "Tengo que hacer algo antes pero una vez que termine, iremos a casa. Pero puedo hacerte algo de desayunar. Estoy seguro de que Mercedes tiene todo para hacer un delicioso emparedado. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Veremos Frozen esta noche? Danny preguntó.

Kurt sonrió y besó la cabeza del niño.

"Por supuesto. Haré palomitas." dijo.

Finalmente, Danny lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

Una vez que Kurt se aseguró de que Danny comiera su emparedado, le dijo a Mercedes todo lo que no sabía. Acordaron reunirse con Tina, la manager de Kurt, quien ya había estado buscando por el mejor guardaespaldas para él. Dejar a Danny con Rachel fue difícil. El pequeño niño no quería que lo dejaran solo otra vez y Kurt entendía porqué. Estaba asustado y necesitaba a Kurt, pero el hombre tenía que ocuparse de todo antes de que pudiera llevar a Danny a casa. Pintar las paredes, por ejemplo. No quería que Danny viera esas cosas.

"¿Estás bien?" Mercedes preguntó cuándo salieron del auto hacia la oficina de Tina.

"No lo sé" Kurt admitió. "Es tan aterrador. No creí que el hombre querría entrar a mi casa. Tuvimos suerte de que no lastimara a Danny o Rachel."

"La policía lo encontrará pronto" Mercedes le aseguró. "Y estarás a salvo cuando tengas un guardaespaldas."

"Dios, no me lo recuerdes" Kurt gruñó. "No puedo creer que necesito un extraño para cuidarme y a Danny. Será horrible."

"Nah, la mayoría de los guardaespaldas son ardientes." Mercedes le guiñó.

"Créeme, lo último que haga será enamorarme de mi guardaespaldas." Kurt dijo y se volteó a tocar la puerta de Tina.

"¡Adelante!" Tina gritó.

Kurt abrió la puerta y entró, haciendo señas a Mercedes para que ella entrará primero, entonces la siguió. Sólo camino un poco cuando Tina lo alcanzó, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Oh, Kurt, lo siento tanto." Tina dijo. "Espero que estés bien."

"Lo estaré" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "¿Pudiste encontrarme un guardaespaldas?"

Tina asintió con emoción y regreso a su escritorio.

"Sé que acordamos que sería sólo una persona pero dado que las amenazas son serias, creo que deberías escogerlos." dijo y giró el monitor hacia Kurt.

"¿Warblers?" Kurt preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras miraba la simple página en blanco y negro. "No creo que estaré cómodo con todo un grupo quedándose en mi casa."

"Sólo piénsalo" Tina razonó. "Necesitas a alguien para ti y para Danny también, sin mencionar tu casa, si no quieres al acosador arruinando el lugar otra vez. Serían ya tres personas. Y estos hombres han estado trabajando juntos por años. Serían la opción perfecta. Y tienes suficiente espacio en tu casa para todos ellos y aún así tener privacidad."

Kurt se mordió el labio, pensando en la idea de Tina. Leyó las referencias de los Warblers y parecían muy buenas.

"Yo creo que Tina tiene razón." Mercedes dijo cuándo Kurt la miró buscando un consejo.

"Bien" Kurt suspiró. "¿Puedes arreglar una cita con ellos? De preferencia para hoy o mañana. Los quiero trabajando tan pronto como sea posible."

"Ya lo hice" Tina sonrió. "Supe que dirías que sí, así que los llamé en la mañana. Los veremos en la tarde y si te gustan, pueden comenzar hoy."

"Bueno" Kurt dijo y respiró profundamente. Era demasiado para la película que le prometió ver a Danny.

"Y hablé con el policía. Tiene toda la evidencia que necesitan, así que mande trabajadores a tu casa para que pintaran las paredes. No creo que terminen sino hasta mañana pero la mayoría de las... palabras se habran borrado cuando llegues a casa. Les pedí que empezaran con la peor parte, así Danny no tendrá que verlo." Tina dijo.

"Gracias, T" Kurt dijo agradecido. "Dios, ¿qué haría sin ti?"

"Es por eso que me mantienes cerca, ¿cierto?" Tina sonrió.

* * *

Blaine despertó por los ruidosos golpes y gruñó mientras se volteaba. No quería despertar. Había tenido fantásticos sueños sobre Kurt Hummel, el hombre con el que había estado la noche anterior. En su sueño, Kurt venía a él a mitad de la noche, lo atacaba con besos y tenían el más increíble sexo del mundo. Sí, Blaine quería quedarse en su cama por siempre.

Pero los ruidos no parecían parar, así que salió de la cama, se puso pantalones y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Suspiró y dio un paso atrás cuando vio a su amigo parado ahí.

"Ah, eres tú" Blaine murmuró y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la cocina para hacer café.

"¿Sabes que es casi medio día y apenas te levantaste de la cama?" Jeff sonrió.

Blaine se quejó y una vez que su café estaba listo, tomó su taza y se sentó en la mesa, sin preocuparse de preguntarle a Jeff si quería un poco del líquido caliente.

"Espero que sea una emergencia, Jeffrey." Blaine dijo y tragó la mitad de su café, tarareando felizmente. "No estoy de humor para visitas, especialmente cuando me despiertan."

"Es una emergencia" Jeff respondió seriamente. "Wes recibió una llamada, tenemos un nuevo caso."

"Por favor dime que no es otra estrella de un reality show" Blaine suplicó. Sí, necesitaban dinero, pero eso no significaba que pudiera tolerar a otra perra como la última vez. Preferiría lavar los platos en un restaurante de comida rápida a trabajar para una mujer que no entiende que no puede tener a todo el mundo sólo porque había sido parte de un programa horroroso por dos semanas.

"No" Jeff sonrió. "Actor y cantante de Broadway."

"Mejor, pero no es el presidente." Blaine murmuró.

"No quiero destruir tus sueños pero no creo que alguna vez trabajemos para el presidente." Jeff se rió.

"Correcto" Blaine murmuró. "Entonces, ¿qué hay con él?"

"Ha estado recibiendo mensajes amenazantes por las últimas semanas. Anoche, alguien trató de entrar a su casa y pintó palabras obscenas en las paredes." Jeff contestó.

"Wow. Parece serio." Blaine dijo interesado. No habían tenido un trabajo real nunca y seguir celebridades que pensaban que eran lo suficientemente importantes para tener guardaespaldas aunque nada en verdad pasara, era aburrido. Pero este parecía un trabajo real donde podían hacer más que unirse a su empleador en eventos públicos.

"Sí. Su manager llamó a Wes y le pidió que nos reuniéramos hoy. Por eso estoy aquí. Wes trató de llamarte pero no constataste." Jeff dijo.

"Estaba ocupado." Blaine respondió.

"Puedo notarlo" Jeff resopló. "Todo el lugar huele a sexo. Bébete eso y báñate. El señor Hummel nos está esperando."

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó, tosiendo.

"Nuestro nuevo cliente es Kurt Hummel" Jeff dijo lentamente. "Wicked, El fantasma de la ópera, Los Miserables, y docenas de otras obras. Es un actor maravilloso."

 _Y el tipo con el que follé anoche,_ Blaine pensó. Era un idiota. ¿Cómo es que no reconoció a Kurt la noche anterior? Bueno, no había visto ninguna de esas obras, no era fan de Broadway, pero había escuchado el nombre de Kurt muchas veces, había leído artículos sobre él. Y aún así... tuvo al chico en su departamento y no se había dado cuenta con quien había estado.

"Blaine, ¿estás ahí?" Jeff preguntó, chasqueando los dedos frente a Blaine.

"Sí" Blaine asintió y se levantó, tropezándose en su apuro. "Dame diez minutos." Dicho eso, se volteó, tomó ropa limpia de su armario y desapareció en el baño. Jeff sacudió la cabeza mientras lo seguía con la mirada. No sabía que Blaine era fan de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt caminaba nerviosamente mientras esperaba que los Warblers llegaran. Quería terminar con la reunión e irse a casa finalmente. Estaba cansado y sólo quería olvidarse de su acosador por un momento, aunque no sabía cómo sería posible con tantos extraños en su casa. No importaba, ya había decidido aceptar a los Warblers, así que tenía que aceptar el hecho de que vivirían con él por un tiempo. Al menos estarían seguros.

"Están aquí" Tina dijo emocionada, moviéndose hacia la sala de espera.

Kurt se volteó para ver cinco hombres saliendo del elevador y no pudo evitar sonreír. Parecían más una banda que guardaespaldas. Ninguno tenía la típica figura robusta, todos tenían aproximadamente el tamaño de Kurt y sólo algunos eran más musculosos que él. No podía ver las caras de todos. Había un chico rubio con ojos cafés, le estaba hablando a un hombre con cabello negro y ojos grandes avellana. Había un hombre asiático frente a él con dos personas más, pero Kurt no podía ver sus caras. Uno de ellos era moreno y eso era todo lo que Kurt podía ver de él, y luego estaba el quinto miembro del equipo, alguien con rizos largos y negros que le recordaron a Kurt la noche anterior. Blaine tenía cabello similar.

"Vamos" Mercedes dijo y tomó su mano, llevando a Kurt a la sala de espera.

"Buenas tardes, caballeros" Tina dijo. "Soy Tina Cohen-Chang. Los llamé esta mañana."

Todos los hombres se voltearon hacia ellos, así que Kurt pudo verlos finalmente desde cerca. Él sonrió cortésmente mientras observaba a los Warblers. Casi todos eran de su edad y tenía razón sobre lo de la banda. Parecían exactamente una...

 _Oh, santo Dios. No podía ser._

Reconoció esa cara en el momento en que Blaine se volteó. ¿Cómo podría olvidar? Habían pasado la noche anterior juntos. Y ahora estaba aquí. Como su futuro guardaespaldas.

Kurt quería desaparecer pero Tina seguía hablando, presentándolo a él y a Mercedes. Kurt miró los ojos de Blaine, pensando en cómo actuar. ¿Debería decirle sobre Blaine? No. No quería que sus amigas supieran lo que habían hecho, así que trató de actuar como si no conociera a Blaine y avanzó, sonriendo. Esperaba que Blaine no hablara.

"Es un placer conocerlos." dijo.

"Soy Blaine Anderson" Blaine dijo, entendiendo que Kurt quería mantener su aventura en secreto. "Y estos son mis compañeros: Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, Jeffrey Sterling y Nicholas Duval."

Kurt trató de memorizar todos sus nombres pero era difícil cuando no podía alejar sus pensamientos de Blaine. Incluso ahora que estaba completamente sobrio, encontraba atractivo a Blaine. Y no ayudaba que él fuera el hombre que hizo a Kurt gritar de placer varias veces la noche anterior.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala de reuniones y ver el contrato." Tina dijo y los llevó a la puerta de la sala.

Pero Kurt no los siguió. Tomó el brazo de Blaine y lo arrastró a la oficina de Tina. Tenían que hablar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurt susurró.

"Supongo que soy tu nuevo guardaespaldas." Blaine sonrió.

"No puedes" Kurt contestó. "Anoche... tuvimos sexo. No puedes trabajar para mí después de eso."

"Está bien, Kurt" Blaine dijo. "Acordamos que sería algo de una sola noche, nada más. Y somos adultos, creo que podremos manejar la situación."

"¿Y si no podemos?" Kurt preguntó y retrocedió. "No podemos dejar que sepan sobre nosotros."

"¿Te arrepientes?" Blaine preguntó, un poco herido.

"No." Kurt respondió.

"¿Te da vergüenza?" Blaine preguntó nuevamente.

"No, claro que no" Kurt dijo. "Eso sólo que... Mira, mi vida es muy complicada y no necesito más problemas."

"No le diré a nadie. Lo juro" Blaine dijo.

"De acuerdo" Kurt asintió finalmente. "Digamos que funcionará. Deberías saber algunas cosas sobre mí antes de decir sí. Amo mi trabajo y trabajo demasiado."

"No hay problema." Blaine sonrió.

"Tengo un hijo." Kurt dijo cuidadosamente.

"Me gustan los niños." Blaine respondió sin vacilar.

"¿En serio?" Kurt preguntó con una ceja levantada. Blaine no parecía como alguien a quien le gustaran los niños.

"¿No quieres que trabaje para ti porque tienes miedo de que odie a tu hijo?" Blaine preguntó.

"No, no es así..."

"Kurt, estará bien. Cálmate y confía en mí." Blaine dijo y apretó la mano de Kurt. "Deberíamos regresar con los demás."

Kurt suspiró y asintió. Blaine tenía razón. Tina y Mercedes estaba paradas en la sala, observándolos en confusión. Si no quería que le preguntaran sobre Blaine tenía que regresar con los otros.

"¿Todo está bien?" Tina preguntó.

"Sí. Sólo le quería hablar al señor Anderson sobre nuestra situación." Kurt dijo suavemente.

"Bueno, si te parecen bien, deberías leer el contacto y firmarlo. Ya lo leí, está bien." Tina dijo.

"Gracias." Kurt sonrió y entró a la sala de reuniones.

Observó los papeles rápidamente mientras Tina hizo otro par de preguntas más. Kurt miró unas cuantas veces hacia arriba pero siempre fue cuidadoso de no mirar los ojos de Blaine. Cuando acabó de leer el contrato, tomó una pluma y vaciló antes de firmar. Aún no estaba seguro si podía trabajar con Blaine después de lo que pasó.

Miró a Blaine, pensando. Parecía un tipo agradable y, por alguna razón, Kurt sabía que podía confiar en él, que él haría cualquier cosa para garantizar su seguridad. Tomó un respiro profundo, se agachó y firmó los papeles antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que comentaron, por las alertas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos.

Se acepta cualquier duda, critica constructiva o simple comentario :)


End file.
